james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Elkociak/Scenariusz/XIV
KAMERA NA TURBINĘ, która zaczyna się kręcić. Jej coraz głośniejsze jęczenie niesie się w przestrzeń. Seria rytmicznych cięć kamery: MAGAZYNKI są wsadzone w broń automatyczną, działka obrotowe są napełnione pasami z amunicją, broń rakietowa jest przymocowana do skrzydeł helikopterów. KAMERA NA niebieskie ręce, ostrzące drewniane strzały. Naciągające cięciwy łuków. Zaciskające popręgi w uprzężach direhorse'ów. ŻOŁNIERZE wskakują do kabin robotów-ampsuitów. PILOCI zamykają osłony kokpitów w helikopterach. ŻOŁNIERZE biegną wzdłuż ramp transportowca. KAMERA na helikoptery, wznoszące się w roju, pomiędzy wrzącymi wyziewami turbiny i chłoszczącym podmuchem rotora. ---- ZEWNATRZ. DŻUNGLA / W POWIETRZU – ŚWIT SZEROKI OBRAZ KAMERY – Rotory boczne helikopterów wypełniają niebo. Śmiercionośne opancerzone chrząszcze. SMOK prowadzi formację, po bokach ma SKORPIONY. Za nimi jest fala SAMSONÓW i w końcu, dwa olbrzymie transportowce Valkyrie, wypełnione oddziałem wojska i robotów – ampsuitów. Wewnątrz SMOKA Quaritch lustruje swoją armadę, lecącą nad czubkami drzew. Grzmiącą falą ciągną w kierunku Gór Hallelujah. ---- ZEWNATRZ. GÓRY / W POWIETRZU – ŚWIT. ESKADRA ZMÓR zaciemnia niebo falami, wiedziona przez Leonopteryksa Wielkiego. Jake siedzi okrakiem na swoim wierzchowcu, po bokach mając Neytiri i Tsu'teya na swoich zmorach. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. GÓRY / W POWIETRZU – ŚWIT. SMOK schodzi w finalnym podejściu do wielkiej polany - strefy lądowania. Samsony lądują, wypluwając oddziały wojska, podczas, gdy helikoptery wiszą opiekuńczo - w powietrzu. Valkyrie chłoszczą grunt potężnymi silnikami odrzutowymi. Lądują. Rampy opuszczone. Żołnierze wylewają się, broń w poziomie, maszerują w kordonie. Roboty – ampsuity zeskakują ze Smoka na linach. Ich masywne stopy miażdżą podłoże, gdy idą naprzód, prowadząc armię w las. Lyle Wainfleet, na przedzie oddziału robotów, w hydraulicznym kombinezonie, skanuje ekrany w kokpicie ampsuita. Widzi ruch na wyświetlaczu – cieplne widma. WAINFLEET Kontakt. Dwieście metrów. Mrożący krew w żyłach dźwięk odbija się w lesie - ujadający okrzyk wojenny, niezliczonych Na'vi. Żołnierze rozglądają się wokół, przestraszeni. Nie potrafią rozpoznać skąd dźwięk pochodzi. Chwilę później - czują to – grunt drży. Zaciskają broń, szykują się, gdy ..... Trzystu jeźdźców Na'vi szarżuje przez las, w pełnym galopie. Kopyta ich koni grzmocą ziemię. Jest to niesamowity widok. Norm Spellman jedzie razem z myśliwymi Na'vi, trzymając szturmowy karabin. Na'vi szarżują burzą w kierunku linii ludzi. Myśliwi wznoszą łuki, gdy ... Roboty wznoszą swoje GAU-90 – wielkie auto-działka. Na termowizorach kursory-celu podążają za widmowymi jeźdźcami. QUARITCH Wypalcie – dla efektu. Cała linia żołnierzy otwiera ogień. Tropiciele dziurawią dżunglę, zamieniając listowie w konfetti. SZARŻUJĄCE DIREHORSE'y walą się na ziemię, do góry nogami. Jeźdźcy spadają z koni. Miażdżąca strzelanina trwa nadal. Szeregi są zdziesiątkowane, gdy .... Jeźdźcy wypuszczają strzały w pełnym galopie. Niektóre trafiają w żołnierzy. Norm wypala ze swojej broni automatycznej. Dwa szarżujące konie mają ciężką kłodę, podwieszoną między nimi jak taran. Cwałując uderzają w robota-ampsuita, przewracając go na plecy, z otwartą kabiną-przyłbicą. Zwycięstwo nie trwa długo, gdyż dwaj jeźdźcy zostają zabici. Koń Norma jest trafiony przez ogień tropiciela. Norm spada z niego, gdy stworzenie koziołkuje. Mocno się uderza i gramoląc się, szuka schronienia. Wojownik ciska dzidę, chwilę przed tym, gdy jego koń jest zabity. Dzida wdziera się przez przyłbicę ampsuita, ale .... Bezlitosny ogień trwa. Konie stają dęba i przewracają się. Jeźdźcy zawracają konie do ucieczki i .... Termowizory pokazują rozproszenie pozostałych jeźdźców. LYLE daje sygnał i szereg posuwa się do przodu, strzelając sporadycznie na ruszające się cele. Ponad głowami, łowcy Na'vi walą pomiędzy drzewa, biegnąc wzdłuż konarów. Gdy żołnierze podchodzą w zasięg łuków, Na'vi otwierają „ogień” i ... Żołnierzom „wyrastają” strzały w gardle, nogach, maskach ... miejscach-celach, których nauczył ich Jake, lecz ... Linia ognia kieruje się naprzód podążając za termalnymi obiektami. Tropiciele prują przez listowie i ... Na'vi upadają, podczas gdy inni wycofują się, gdy pod ich stopami kora i drewno eksplodują z konarów. Norm skacze gorączkowo poprzez las, krzycząc do swojego mikro-telefonu. NORM Jake! Jake!. Wycofujemy się! Ci co przetrwali – Na'vi – uciekają przed makabrycznym atakiem. To jest totalny pogrom. W Smoku, Quaritch widzi w przelocie postacie biegnące przez poniższy las. QUARITCH Niebieska drużyna, zmienić na czterdziestki. Strzelać do woli. Prowadzone przez Smoka, helikoptery odpalają serpentyny 40-to mm rakiet. Dżungla eksploduje silnymi wybuchami. Kuliste fale uderzeniowe błyskają na zewnątrz poprzez dżunglę. Stroboskopowe bezruchu (w rzeczywistości ruchomych obiektów) przy migającym świetle - jak na disco wejrzenie na przerażone konie, stające dęba, skaczących Na'vi, gdy dżungla trzęsie się od szokującego ataku. Myśliwi spoglądają w górę, gdy ciemny kształt wisi nad ich głowami. Dolny wybuch z odrzutowych dysz Valkyrie szatkuje las. Wewnątrz ładowni transportowca – daisycuttersy bomby stoją w rzędzie. Żołnierze toczą pierwszą paletę w dół rampy. Paleta spada w dżunglę poniżej i .... Buuumm! Ogromny wybuch wyrywa wielką dziurę w lesie. Biała fala wstrząsowa błyska poprzez grunt, na setki metrów, we wszystkich kierunkach. Na poziomie gruntu to jest apokalipsa. Biegnący Na'vi są wysadzeni z egzystencji przez ogień i falę uderzeniową. W ładowni żołnierze krzyczą z radości i przybijają piątki. Żołnierze na ziemi posuwają się do przodu, wystrzeliwując miotacze ognia, strzelając z karabinów i GAU-90-tek. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. PŁYWAJACE GÓRY – W POWIETRZU. Flotylla Quaritcha leci w cień Góry Prawdy. QUARITCH Niebieska drużyna, zostańcie z jednostkami naziemnymi. Czerwona drużyna, ze mną. Pchamy się do głównego celu. Quaritch spogląda w górę, by zobaczyć .... szwadron skrzydlatych kształtów nurkujących w porannym blasku jak ptaki drapieżne. ZBLIŻENIE NA JAKE'A pędzącego prosto w dół, wykrzykującego wojenny okrzyk, prowadzącego szarżę. Banshee uderzają w helikoptery i Samsony – robiąc rysy – podobnie do sokołów uderzających w tłuste indyki. Walka powietrzna włączyła się do gry. Leonopteryx Wielki Jake'a płonie charakterystycznym karmazynowym kształtem tuż przed tym, gdy ... . BUM!!! Powala koziołkującego Skorpiona. Owija się wokół helikoptera, rąbiąc wściekle, gdy razem wirują. Jake ledwie się utrzymuje na wirującym stworzeniu. Pilot Skorpiona widzi tylko szczęki uderzające w jego kabinę. Jake uwalnia helikopter, który przechyla się na klif, odrywając przy tym jeden z rotorów, by gwałtownie upaść na drzewa. Satysfakcjonująca kula ognia. Skorpiony wypadają z formacji, aby ścigać pojedynczych jeźdźców banshee, wypalając rakiety i z działek. Jake przechyla się na bok, gdy ściana urwiska eksploduje obok niego serią z działek. Inny Skorpion nurkuje z hukiem w jego kierunku. Jake kuli się i pikuje wzdłuż klifu, czując serie pocisków, rozsadzające powietrze wokół niego. Skorpiony lecą przechylone za robiącymi gwałtowne uniki banshee – szukające osłony między pływającymi górami lub nurkujące między drzewa. Strzelcy z Samsona zestrzeliwują banshee jak amerykańskie bombowce B-17 - niemieckie Messerschmitty. Podążamy za nurkującym banshee Tsu'tey'a. Leci gwałtownie w dół z niewidocznego dla nas miejsca. Strzelcy kręcą działkiem zbyt późno. Tsu'tey przemyka obok nich, wypuszcza strzały ze śmiertelną dokładnością. Helikopter Samson nurkuje, goniąc banshee. Wystrzeliwuje rakiety powietrze – powietrze i banshee ginie w eksplozji. SZEROKI OBRAZ KAMERY – trzydzieści maszyn i setki banshee krążą i nurkują, to jak Bitwa o Anglię. Banshee są trafiane przez karabiny i rakiety, spadają z nieba. Okolicznościowy szlak dymu i ognia znaczy upadek – kres rotora. W centrum Smok wylewa z siebie straszliwy ogień – serie pocisków z wieżyczek i rakiety ze skrzydłowych głowic. Neytiri w silnym przechyleniu, gdy pociski śmigają koło niej. Skorpion jest tuż koło jej tyłka, gdy ... ucieka mu koziołkując i dając nura pod krawędź góry Mons Veritatis, znów wylatuje – zygzakiem przez dyndające winorośla, ale helikopter jej pilnuje. Pruje przez pnącza i .... pociski świszczą w naszym kierunku, gdy ... Neytiri robi zwód na banshee wokół grzmiącej kaskady, ale .... jej prześladowca eksploduje poprzez zasłonę wody. Miota pociskami powietrze-powietrze. Neytiri, nurkując, robi gwałtowny unik, pocisk trafia w wystająca skałę, uderzając w dziewczynę falą wstrząsową. Helikopter podąża za nią przez wąską szczelinę między Mons Veritatis a małą pływającą wyspą. Przelatują przez to okienko przechyleni na bok i .... strzelec ze Skorpiona namierza ją do strzału pociskiem, ale .... cień przemyka nad jego kabiną. Od strony słońca nadlatuje karmazynowy demon, zagłuszający krzykiem ryk turbin i ... BUM! Silne uderzenie. Leonopteryx nurkując - wali w helikopter, ściągając go w dół. Chłoszcze go pazurami i zębami, gdy spadają razem bezwładnie. Jake odkopuje uwolniony helikopter, który spada jak cegła, łamiąc swój grzbiet na skalistym cyplu i eksploduje. Lecimy Samsonem, gdy drugi Samson wpada obok. Drzwi do kokpitu otwarte, pilot na twarzy ma maskę ochronną. Strzelcy przy drzwiach machają do Trudy, która kryje za maską zawziętą minę. Między kolanami trzyma drążek sterowniczy, ostrzeliwując jednocześnie inną maszynę serią z karabinu, trzymanego na kolanach. Pilot osuwa się, jego statek leci w dół bez kontroli. TRUDY Nie tylko wy macie broń, kutasy. Neytiri robi ostry zwód na swoim banshee, wrogi Samson tuż za nią. Pilot robi sztuczki akrobatyczne, podążając za nią w dół, pod korony drzew. Lecą slalomem pomiędzy pniami, przy dużej szybkości. Strzelcy strzelają, zwisając w pół ciała poza drzwiami. Kora i liście eksplodują wokół Neytiri, gdy zygzakiem leci przez dżunglę. Banshee nurkuje pod olbrzymim konarem drzewa – pilot podąża za nim. Spogląda w górę, w ostatniej sekundzie łapiąc mgnienie niebiesko-skórej sylwetki. Myśliwi rzucają zza Neytiri sieć utkaną z pnączy i Samson uderza w nią mocno. Sieć splątuje helikopter, odrzucając go do tyłu. Rozbija się do góry kołami o poszycie lasu. Bum! Wybuchający ogień uderza w banshee Neytiri. Banshee zwija się jak złamany latawiec, rozbijając się na gałęziach, a Neytiri uderza o grunt, oszołomiona. W Smoku Quaritch rozgląda się, widzi Studnię Dusz. Klepie pilota i wskazuje palcem. QUARITCH Jest tam. (do zestawu słuchawkowego) Valkyrie Jeden, tu Smok. Cel jest w zasięgu wzroku. W ładowni Valkyrie Jeden przygotowują śmiercionośne ładunki. ŻOŁNIERZ Cel w zasięgu wzroku. Zataczając koła, Tsu'tey znajduje się obok Jake'a, który rozmawia z nim przez powietrzny zestaw słuchawkowy aircom JAKE Musimy zatrzymać transportowce, za wszelką cenę. Tsu'tey potakuje. Daje sygnał, gromadząc innych myśliwych, którzy pojawiają się przy nim. Nurkują razem. Jake toczy się za nimi, ale .... Helikopter wskakuje tuż za nim, zmuszając go do umknięcia. .... Tsu'tey prowadzi atak na pierwszy transportowiec, łowcy robią zwód i kluczą w miażdżącym ogniu, wystrzeliwanym z towarzyszących maszyn. Strzelcy z bronią wspinają się na szerokie plecy transportowca, odstrzeliwując banshee, które dostają się w pobliże. Tsu'tey jest ostrzelany przez serię wystrzeloną przez jednego z nich. Jego wierzchowiec wygiął się, spadając z agonalnym okrzykiem i .... Wirujemy wraz z nim, las ucieka do góry i .... Oślepiająca nawałnica zieleni, gdy przedziera się w dół, chwytając się liści i pnączy. Wali się na glebę, ciężko zraniony. W pobliżu, ampsuity i tropiciele posuwają się do przodu przez leśne poszycie, strzelając z działek i miotaczy ognia. GAU-90 prują las na strzępy. Norm wycofuje się strzelając, jest trafiony. Przewraca się, jego avatarowe ciało jest śmiertelnie ranne, gdy ... Hydrauliczne stopy zbliżają się, mijając ciała direhorse'ów i łowców Na'vi. Norm z bólem próbuje załadować jeszcze jeden magazynek, dysząc ciężko w strachu i bólu. Ampsuit – robot kroczy w górę, wycelowując swoje działko z bliska. BANG! WNĘTRZE BUDY – Klapa linku Norma otwiera się z trzaskiem. Wytacza się na zewnątrz i upada na podłogę, obejmując się, jakby wciąż czuł ból śmierci. Siada, skulony, trzęsący się – oszalały. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. DŻUNGLA. Tsu'tey leży bez tchu, śmiertelnie ranny. Spogląda w górę, z grymasem, gdy ampsuit zawisa nad nim. Lyle Wainfleet sięga w dół i chwyta Tsu'teya za warkocz. Podnosi go sprawiając mu ból. WAINFLEET Słyszałem wodzu, że to dla was gorsze od śmierci. Wainfleet odcina Tsu'teyowi warkocz, blisko nasady. Tsu'tey krzyczy w agonii. Jego system nerwowy eksploduje z przeciążenia. Lyle, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu, trzyma warkocz w górze – jedyne połączenie Tsu'teya ze świadomością świata, który jest jego życiem. Neytiri – krwawiąca i poraniona – chwieje się wśród zgliszczy. Zbliża się ampsuit, Neytiri kuca za drzewem. Zwiadowcy są sekundy od zauważenia jej. Neytiri zakłada strzałę na łuk swojego ojca i przygotowuje się do ostatniego strzału kamikaze, gdy zwiadowca z dalekiej prawej linii strzału widzi coś na swoich ekranach. ŻOŁNIERZ Z prawej flanki – coś nadchodzi! Wszystko jest tam oświetlone. Żołnierze zauważają drżenie gruntu. Powolny, rosnący, grzmiący ryk i ....ampsuit wylatuje spoza drzew, koziołkując obok nich, a drgania narastają. ZEWNĄTRZ. STUDNIA DUSZ. Mo'at otwiera oczy, nagle zdając sobie sprawę -- ZEWNĄTRZ. LAS. Żołnierze obracają się, stając przodem do ... ściany szarżujących młotogłowych, miażdżących listowie w fontannie złamanych gałęzi. Żołnierze otwierają ogień, ale panika przelatuje nad nimi jak fala. Łapy jak pnie drzew gruchoczą kokpity robotów-ampsuitów. Prowadzący je żołnierze są roztrzaskani i uduszeni. W pobliżu żołnierze piechoty widzą żywe cienie wypływające z mroku, gdy ... Viperwolves'y już pędzą pomiędzy nimi z błyskającymi szczękami. Żołnierze strzelają dziko, gdy wilki ich dopadają, trafiając się wzajemnie, w takim samym stopniu jak napastników. Ci co przeżyli, przebijają się i uciekają, gdy więcej wilków wyskakuje z cienia. Jake przechylony, obserwuje setki, pozbawionych jeźdźców, dzikich banshee, gromadzących się wokół maszyn Quaritcha. Dosłownie zaciemniają one niebo. JAKE Co do diabła....? Dzikie banshee krążą wzdłuż latających maszyn, prując prosto na nie. KAMERA na Jake'a – powoli dociera to do niego. EYWA włączyła się do walki. JAKE Juu – Huuu! Strzelec strzela z drzwi Samsona. Jest huk i głowa banshee wpycha się w otwarte drzwi, wyszarpując strzelca na zewnątrz. Inne banshee tłuką szybę pilota. Neytiri obserwuje z przerażeniem jak wojsko rozbiega się w zamęcie. Viperwolves'y przemykają obok, ignorując ją. Neytiri wyczuwa coś, obraca się powoli, by zobaczyć .... Thanatora wyłaniającego się z dymu poza nią. Lśniący czarny demon. Staje sparaliżowana jego piekielnym spojrzeniem....Thanathor obniża się, aż jego głowa znajduje się tuż nad gruntem. Utrzymuje tą pozycję – czekając. Trzęsąc się, Neytiri zbliża się do czekającego demona. ZEWNĄTRZ. LAS. Dymiące piekło. Ognie płoną wszędzie wokół. Żołnierze są zdezorganizowani, wycofują się. Strzelają do cieni. Spanikowany krzyk wypełnia częstotliwość komunikatora. Wainfleet i inny ampsuit maszerują razem przez zadymiony mrok. WAINFLEET Oddziały A i C - rajdem do mnie. Chcę .... (krzycząc do komunikatora) Kto tam, do diabła krzyczy?! ŻOŁNIERZ (przez radio) Musimy się stąd wynosić! Ktokolwiek odpowiada za to, wezwać do odwrotu! WAINFLEET Zamknąć się, beksy! Coś uderza w drugiego robota, wyrywając go z ramy. Wainfleet wykręca się, aby zobaczyć, że brak jego towarzysza z oddziału. Rusza przez zasłonę listowia, by odkryć – otwarty, rozpruty ampsuit. Prowadzący go żołnierz – zniknął. Krew w kokpicie. Okręca się na dźwięk, w sama porę by zobaczyć .... Thanatora skaczącego prosto na niego ..... Wainfleet unosi swoje działko, ale ... BUM! Zwierz jest już na nim, przytrzaskując go do ziemi. Działko odlatuje. Wainfleet znajduje się twarzą w twarz z koszmarnymi szczękami, tuż za jego kabiną. Na plecach zwierza siedzi Neytiri i rzut monetą, które z nich wygląda na bardziej wkurzone. Thanator stanął na tylnych nogach, jego mięśnie falują, trzyma równowagę, by w końcu rąbnąć i ... KRAK! Wali zębami prosto w jego kabinę. Krzyk Wainfleeta jest krótki. Demoniczny wierzchowiec Neytiri staje dęba i jego triumfalny ryk odbija się echem w lesie. WEWN. KORYTARZ. Max biegnie przez hall, prowadząc innych naukowców. Krzyczy do intercomu. MAX Czerwony-1. Czerwony-1. Tu Max. Powiedz Jake'owi, że działamy. (do naukowców) Wchodźcie tam. Barykadować drzwi! WEWN. POKÓJ ŁĄCZEŃ. Drzwi są gwałtownie otwarte i naukowcy wdzierają się. Maniacy nauki barykadują drzwi, kierujący avatarami gramolą się do swoich urządzeń łączeniowych, naciągając na siebie klapy. WEWN. KORYTARZ. Max sprawdza, czy drzwi są zabezpieczone z jego strony, wtedy biegnie wzdłuż łączącego korytarza. ZEWN. BUDA. Norm w postaci ludzkiej wyłania się ze śluzy powietrznej, mając maskę tlenową na twarzy i niosąc karabin maszynowy. Potykając się, idzie oszołomiony, w kierunku bitwy.